Conventionally, there has been a laminated core, as illustrated in FIG. 8(A), produced by helically winding and laminating a band-shaped core sheet (band-shaped stator core sheet) 90, which was formed in a die by stamping, outside the die to form a laminated body (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In forming the band-shaped core sheet 90, as illustrated in FIG. 8(B), blank layout is performed such that a magnetic strip material 92 includes two pieces of the band-shaped core sheets 90 with magnetic pole pieces 91 of the band-shaped core sheets 90 engaged with one another and thereafter the band-shaped core sheets 90 are blanked out so as to improve material yield.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 8(B), since the blank layout of the two band-shaped core sheets 90 on the magnetic strip material 92 is performed such that a gap 94 is formed between the tip of each magnetic pole piece 91 of one of the band-shaped core sheets 90 and the inner periphery of a yoke piece 93 between adjacent magnetic pole pieces 91 of the other one of the band-shaped core sheets 90, it has been impossible to further improve the material yield.
To overcome this difficulty, as illustrated in FIG. 9, blank layout of two band-shaped core sheets (band-shaped stator core sheets) 95 is performed on a magnetic strip material 98 such that the tips of respective magnetic pole pieces 96 of one of the band-shaped core sheets 95 are in contact with the inner periphery of a yoke piece 97 between adjacent magnetic pole pieces 96 of the other one of the band-shaped core sheets 95. In FIG. 9, blank layout is performed such that a single sheet of the magnetic strip material 98 includes four rows of the band-shaped core sheets 95 (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).